Hervnick Z. Snerz
Hervnick Z. Snerz is the main antagonist of the 2019 Netflix series Green Eggs and Ham Season 1. He is voiced by , who also voiced Sir Miles Axlerod in Cars 2, Dr. Schadenfreude in Igor, and Burnish in Abominable. His younger self was voiced by . Personality Snerza's huge traits are his possessiveness, greed, selfishness, and sense of entitlement. He also possesses an unhealthy love of animals. Biography Childhood When Snerz was a child, he had a pet Flemur. He claims it was his best friend, did everything together, and they were inseparable. In reality, however, Snerz was rough with his pet as he loved it too much—he constantly hugged it to the point where it could hardly breathe. The Flemur would always try to run away from him, which Snerz mistook as playing. The constant smothering of overlove forced it to leave the house with some help from Snerz's mother. When he learned it ran away, his mother lied that she left the door open by accident. Since then, Snerz never forgave his mother and the loss of his pet would be the driving force of his adult life. Hunt For The Chickeraffe Years later, Snerz is now the CEO of SnerzCo in Meepville, collecting rare animals and chaining them up behind his wall. He now has every animal except for the Chickeraffe. He enlisted the help of Sam-I-Am to break the Chickeraffe out of the Glurfsburg Zoo. However, a mishap leads to Sam losing his briefcase to Guy-Am-I. When Snerz heard the news, he was not pleased. Eventually, he hires a bounty hunter named Goat to retrieve the Chickeraffe. When Sam arrives at the SnerzDay gala, he (distraught over Guy's reaction to Sam's double-dealing) seemingly gives the businessman the briefcase with the Chickeraffe in exchange for some bruckles. In actuality, however, he gave him a Girooster while taking the real Chickeraffe to it's natural habitat. After the Girooster goes crazy and destroys the gala, Snerz finds out he has been bamboozled "by a bamboozler" and heads for the balloon port. Defeat Snerz arrives at the balloon port shortly after Guy tries Green Eggs and Ham. He then chases after Guy, Sam, Michellee and E.B. across a bunch of hot air balloons. E.B. then attaches her friendship bracelet to his wrist while Michellee throws hers to a flagpole, leaving the business man stuck there. Goat then falls off the balloon and crashes into Snerz. Later, at the restaurant that Sam I Am and Guy Am I met in, Guy reads a newspaper that reveals Snerz's fate: He was taken to court and was ultimately arrested for his crimes. Meanwhile, the Flerz that once lived on Snerz's head for many years became the C.E.O of Snerzco and is implied that he renamed the company from Snerzco to Flerzco. Gallery Trivia * He is a parody of Donald Trump due to having similar hairstyles (both of which are fake), their shared ego, narcissism, pettiness, short temperedness and greed, that they say thing like they "have all the best words" caused they think it makes them sound smart (it doesn't) and abuse towards their employees and anyone they see as beneath them Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Poachers